coronationstreetfandomcom-20200215-history
Episode 8993 (19th September 2016)
Plot The police release Phelan as there's no evidence of the scam and Eileen, who Todd reported was in danger, was found safe and well in a luxury spa. Alex sets his heart on one of the development's affordable housing flats. Phelan tells Todd that the offer to come in on the scam is still open. Todd knows he's getting desperate and resolves to find the evidence he needs to expose him. Sharif takes the afternoon off to treat Yasmeen to lunch. Their closeness upsets Sonia. Phelan recommends that Alex put down £15,000 straightaway to reserve a flat as they're selling fast. Alex asks Roy to lend him the money but Roy refuses to invest in a flat that hasn't been built yet. Freddie confides in Kevin and Luke what Angelica said to him at the bistro and admits that her words hit home causing him to walk out on his date with Audrey. They advise him to share his feelings with Audrey. Kirk reluctantly gives a statement to the police regarding Beth. Vinny is livid with Phelan for coming clean to Todd and doesn't care that his attempt to dob them into the police backfired. Attempting to make reparations with his partner in crime, Phelan arranges to meet Todd at the site. After failing to get Alex's deposit money from Nessa, Cathy sets off to see someone who may be more obliging. Sean takes a call on Todd's phone from the bishop, who is looking for "Mr. Harrison". Beth begs Kirk to forgive her but he sends her away as her betrayal is still too raw. With Yasmeen giving Cathy a lift, Sonia takes Sharif to bed at No.6. Sean informs Billy about the call from the bishop, implying that Todd was the one who complained about him, but takes no joy in doing so. Billy checks Todd's phone history and discovers that Todd called the bishop on the day the complaint was made. As Phelan and Vinny wait for Todd at the site, it becomes clear that Vinny plans to kill Todd to shut him up. Cast Regular cast *Todd Grimshaw - Bruno Langley *Billy Mayhew - Daniel Brocklebank *Kevin Webster - Michael Le Vell *Luke Britton - Dean Fagan *Freddie Smith - Derek Griffiths *Audrey Roberts - Sue Nicholls *Cathy Matthews - Melanie Hill *Beth Sutherland - Lisa George *Anna Windass - Debbie Rush *Roy Cropper - David Neilson *Pat Phelan - Connor McIntyre *Yasmeen Nazir - Shelley King *Sharif Nazir - Marc Anwar *Alex Warner - Liam Bairstow *Maria Connor - Samia Ghadie *Caz Hammond - Rhea Bailey *Kirk Sutherland - Andrew Whyment *Sean Tully - Antony Cotton *Eileen Grimshaw - Sue Cleaver Guest cast *Sonia Rahman - Sudha Bhuchar *Vinny Ashford - Ian Kelsey Places *Coronation Street exterior *Rovers Return Inn - Public *6 Coronation Street - Downstairs rooms *Webster's Autocentre - Main garage *Rosamund Street *Preston's Petals *Victoria Street *Roy's Rolls *Jason's Construction - Office and yard *The Carter Warehouse, Calcutta Street - Street and sales & marketing suite Notes *Location recording for the The Carter Warehouse on Calcutta Street was conducted at the Mutual Mills in Aspinall Street, Heywood, Rochdale. *''TV Times'' synopsis: Phelan lures Todd into a dangerous trap after he vows to find proof of the building scam to give to the police; and Cathy pledges to help Alex raise the funds to buy a flat. *Viewing Figures: First UK broadcast: 7,820,000 viewers (6th place). Category:2016 episodes